saludos!
by vale y naty
Summary: bueno, esto es una historia para los desocupados


Okey.. aprobecho y Le Mando Un Saludo

A Mamá,

A Mi Papá

A mi tío

A mi tía

A mi hermano

A mi hermana

A mi abuelo

A mi tatarabuelo

A mi bisabuelo

A mi moza

A mi socio

A mis amigos

A mis amigas

Al bagabundo

Al basurero

Al cartonero

A cristiano ronaldo

A el desodorante axe

A dragon ball z

A disney

Al computador

A mi cama

A mis chicas

A mi gato

A mi pez

A mi perro

A mi maestra

A los memes

A spiderman

A tom y jerry

Al arquero casillas

A mi libro

A mi tataratatarabuelo

A mi tataratatarabuela

A mi tataratataratatarabuelo

A mi tataratataratatarabuela

A los cabezones moais

A cristo

A dios

Al cuaderno de ciencias naturales

Al cuaderno de matemáticas

Al cuaderno de ciencias sociales

Al cuaderno de música

Al cuaderno de ingles

Al cuaderno de religión

Al cuaderno de computación

A mi maestra de ingles

A mi cartuchera

A mi tele

A mi lapizera

A goku

A vegeta

A truncks

A Trucks Fase 2

A gohan

A krillin

A picoro

A yamcha

A superman

A goku fase 2

A goku fase 3

A goku fase 4

A vegeta fase 2

A vegeta fase 3

A vegeta fase 4

A mis zapatillas

A mis botines mercurial

A mi vecino

A mi vecina

A osama bin laden

A obama

A chavez

A britney spears

A batman

Al guason

Al pinguino

Al espantapájaros

A los aliens

A lady gaga

A shakira

A todos los que comenten

A chuck norris

Al bananero

A mi gato

A messi

A xavi

A villa

A iniesta

A valdes

A puyol

Al penalti de sergio ramos

A la luna

A júpiter

A saturno

A neptuno

A plutón

A mercurio

A venus

A marte

Al sol

A la tierra

A Marte

A los caballeros del zodiaco

A inuyasha

A scooby doo

A phineas y ferb

A japón

A los animes

A los hacerks

A anonymous

A los Mexicanos

A los Colombianos

A los Chilenos

A los Ecuatorianos

A los Brasileños

A los Nicaragüenses

A los Hondureños

A los Venezolanos

A los Rusos

A los Africanos que ya han de estar gorditos con tantos likes que les envian

A los medicos

A las enfermeras

A los profes

A los pilotos

A las aeromozas

A los mecanicos

A las moscas

A los mosquitos

A las cucarachas

A las mariposas

A las orugas

A Yoni Deep

A Fidel Castro

Al Che Gevara

A los zombies

A steve jobs

A los piratas de samsung

A los tiburones

A jake el perro y finn el humano

A mad

A jony bravo

A las chicas superpoderosas

A mojojojo

A el

A peludito

Al Profesor

Al alcalde

A la señorita bello

A la profesora kimmy

A bob esponja

A patricio

A Calamardo

A don cangrejo

A plancton

A arenita

Al sujeto de las pistas de blue

A la señora que se le cayeron las bolsas en la calle

A los carritos de google maps

A yahoo

A messenger

A metroflog

A my space

A twitter

A facebook

A wikipedia

Al rincon del vago

A los trols debajo del puente

A los simpson

A fray de futurama

A lucho

A discovery channel

A national geographic

A los mithbusters

A jeff corwin,

Al cazador de cocodrilos

A bear grills

A bugs bunny

Al pato lucas

A porki

A lola bunny

A mi vecina

A taz

A marvin el marciano

A la paloma que me cagó ayer,

A mi ex

A la vecina

Al auto que arroyo al viejito el martes

Al trancito que multo al carrito de google maps

A cristobal colon

A americo vespucio

A hernan cortéz

A moctezuma

A los mayas

A su calendario

A los hunos

A rammstein

A desperadoz

A evanescence

A dora la exploradora

A botas

A diego go

A los teletubies

A los muppets

A los de narnia

A hitler

A baree el perro lobo

A la lechera

Al osito bimbo

A cocacola

A avon,

A mi celular

Al tequila centenario

Al komander

A daddy yanke,

A pitt bull ya tu sabeh!

A los juegos de se parte del club

A christian bale

A indiana jhons

A ricky espinosa extraordinaria

Al chef oropeza

A kyle

A kenny

A el chef de soth park

A luis gribalgo fernando rossi

A Riuk

A light yagami

A orlando bloom

A Dross

A loquendo

A carl (johnny bravo)

A Mama Bravo

A maxy mi amigo que esta mirando hig school musical en disney

A el Director de Two Girls One Cup

A mis amigos de la secundaria

A la niña del Exorcista Reggan

A el padre Karras

A el MANITAS de art attack (QUIEN EN REALIDAD ES UN ACTOR PORNO)

A Thomas Heint(ascecino de la masacre de Texas)

A Denzel Krocker

A la directora Darbuss(High School Musical)

A Myle Cirus(Actualmente se encuentra grabando un casting pornográfico)

A EL CREADOR DE ELMO QUIEN EN SU PASADO FUE UN VIOLADOR DE NIÑOS

A LA CHICA QUE INSPIRO A EL CREADOR DE PHINEAS Y FER (POR TENER ALUCINACIONES DE QUE VEÍA A SUS HERMANOS HACER COSAS AÑOS DESPUÉS DE MORIR)

A el creador de el juego The House y The House 2(juegos gratis en internet)

A el creador de Spiderman

A Mr. Satan

A mickey mouse

Al pato lucas

A Minnie Mouse

A Donald Duck

A Dais

A Goofy

A los creadores del Gta v

A gta san andreas

A gta london

A gta 2

A gta 3

A gta advance

A gta liberty city stories

A vice city stories

A gta chinatown

A gta the lost and damend

A gta the ball of gay tony

A gta iv (version niko bellic)

A las putas

A las zorras

A las golfas

A los gigolos

A los ladrones

A policías

A los bomberos

A los paramedico

A Mr. bean

A los arquitectos

A los dentistas

A los comerciantes

A los gangsters

A la mafia

A las pandillas

A doctores

A albañiles

A las doñas de los antojos

A los carniceros

A los Hackers

A los porno Star

A drogadictos

A prostitutas

A los chulos

A los mimos

A los payasos

A los animales de la selva

A transportistas

A trompetistas

A los guitarristas

A los bateristas

A los cirqueros

A los curas

Al papa

A los turistas

A los que hacen la tarea

A los que no la hacen

A los que miran petardas

A las chicas nalgonas

A las chicas chichonas

A las chicas bonitas

A las chicas feas

A las chicas flacas

A las chicas gordas

A los negros

A los blancos

A los amarillos

A los chicos guapos (Como Yo)

A los chicos feos (Como El Que Está Leyendo Esto)

A los que hacen ejercicio

A la comida

A la fruta

A las pajas

A los idiotas

A los pendej s (Me Incluyo)

A los retardados

A los maestros

A los presidentes

A los canivales

A los dinosaurios

A los que tienen piercing

A los que tienen tatuajes

A las personas raras

A las personas "normales"

A los ricos

A los pobres

A insectos

A los que escuchan música

A los que miran la tv

A los que están usando Internet ahora mismo

A los que están construyendo una casita del árbol

A los que se están muriendo

A los que están naciendo

A los que están teniendo sexo

A los que se están poniendo un condón

A los que se lo están quitando

A los viejitos rabo verde

A las viejitas pasas

A las jefas

A los narcos

A los celulares

A las computadoras

A las televisiones

A los ipod

A las ipad

A los iped

A los ipud

(No Tengo Ninguno De Estos Pero En Mi Casa Si (ipan)

A las tables

A los sorfistas

A los bañeros

A los salvavidas

A los que le jalan la palanquita ala montaña rusa

A los de la casa del terror

A los que venden flores

A los que están defecando ahorita,

A los que están leyendo algo de provecho ahorita

EN FIN A TOOOOOOOOOOODO EL MUNDO

Y por ultimo a la persona que esta leyendo esto


End file.
